


it's a lovely world (since i met you)

by antilochus



Category: Bee Movie (2007), Shrek (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Marriage, Modern AU, Onions have layers, Squad, are they furries? maybe, barry is a human sized bee, crackship, donkey and vanessa are there for comedic purposes, ogres have layers, oh yea shrek carves cuz why no, shrek and barry are boyfriends, shrek and barry get married, shrek is a hermit, shrek is an ogre, stonkey donkey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antilochus/pseuds/antilochus
Summary: shrek is a lonely hermit. barry changes that.
Relationships: Barry Benson/Shrek (Shrek)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	it's a lovely world (since i met you)

**Author's Note:**

> um enjoy?

barry was finally able to travel to the ‘swamp mountains’. he had waited for this moment all his life. as a young reporter, he had heard stories of the monster who lived on swamp peak, the highest point of that mountain range. barry was very interested in monsters, especially since he was considered a monster himself.

he was of average human height and weight, but there was something strange about him. he had the wings of a bee and their antennae and legs. his skin was black with yellow stripes, or yellow with black stripes, he never knew for sure. he had been bullied for it as a child, but he grew to love his uniqueness and embraced it.

at age 23, he was now a rising news reporter for bloome times. the business was owned by his long time childhood friend vanessa bloome. she had been a great help during his career and always had his back, no matter what. so when he decided to go see swamp peak by himself, she immediately decided to go with him. barry tried to dissuade her, but she wouldn’t change her mind.

they arrived on april first to the mountain range and made their way up quickly. barry would help vanessa sometimes by lifting her up and flying. vanessa hated flying, but she trusted barry wouldn’t drop her. until he did. (jk this isn’t a tragic story.)

on april 5th they had reached the tallest peak. vanessa was tired, but barry was eager to see the ‘monster’ who lived there. he and vanessa soon spotted a nice house in a clearing with a huge swamp in front of it.

“this must be why it’s called swamp peak..” barry chuckled as he flew over the swamp.

“yup..” vanessa replied with a huff. she was still catching her breath from the long climb up.

barry knocked on the door. “hello? anyone in here?” he waved his insect-like extremities.

after a few seconds of silence they heard a rumble. vanessa screeched and barry flew back, frightened by the sound.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY SWAMP!” came a loud voice with a scottish accent from the house.

“we.. we simply wanted to take a look. we’ll leave right now” barry said with a high pitched voice, fear crawling through his skin. his antennae moved wildly and his wings started flapping.

suddenly the door opened a man, well, not a man exactly. a human looking being stepped out.  
he had green skin, alien-like ears and a big face. he stood two heads over barry, who began to crouch down, whimpering slightly.

“ah..” the large green person furrowed his brows (nice thicc eyebrows). “y’are.. not here to kill me?” he asked, clearly confused by the bee looking person in front of him.

“no!” barry quickly answered, shaking his head firmly. “we, i mean i simply wanted to know who lived here..” he paused and studied the newcomer’s features. he was honestly quite.. captivating. he cleared his throat and continued talking “i can see now you are not a monster.” he smiled slowly, hoping it wouldn’t insult the giant green man.

shrek looked barry up and down. he really did look like a bee! he looked like an ogre, and he had been shunned all his life for it, but this bee-looking man seemed to have overcome his differences and managed to live decently. he wanted to cry of happiness.

“uh, well, c’mon in..” he gestured to his house and opened the door widely.

barry was taken aback by his sudden kindness, but he gave a quick nod to vanessa and she rushed to his side. he was awed by what he found inside. the house was quite cozy, there was a small fireplace with wood burning and there were some paintings on the wall, mostly landscapes. what really caught his eyes though, were the small wooden carvings placed all along the house. carvings of animals, people, flowers… they were beautiful.

“did you make this?” he asked when the green man followed them inside.

“yeah, i did..” he replied, shuffling his feet slightly. he was surprised that barry had noticed, but he felt like his art was being appreciated.

“it’s amazing! all this is amazing!” barry said, grinning widely. he gestured to all the house, and to the large man (ish) as well.

“thanks..” shrek shrugged, feeling his cheeks redden.

meanwhile, vanessa was watching their interactions with a mix of astonishment and anger. she was glad barry was getting along with the ‘monster of swamp peak’, but she didn’t like being left out so dismissively. maybe it was more than that though.. she had been barry’s friend for so long.. liked him for so long. **loved** him for so long. she began to cry slowly in a corner of the room, staring at the fireplace.

shrek and barry were talking excitedly about their problems as ‘monsters’, what being the ‘weird kid’ was like, how their experiences had been… they were bonding over shared problems and issues during their childhood.

soon their conversation changed to interests, likes, hobbies, favorites. they had a lot in common despite living in completely different circumstances. the connection they made had been instant.

vanessa and barry stayed with shrek for a few days before their return home. during those three days, a lot happened.

**day 1**

“shrek, do you want to go out with me?” barry asked while they were eating worms for lunch. (vanessa was puking).

“‘course!” shrek smiled, showing his uneven teeth.

barry went over and kissed shrek, who lifted him up so he could reach his (thin) green lips.

**day 2**

“will yer marry me?” shrek went down on a knee and showed a wooden ring with a pearl engraved in it.

“YES!!” barry squealed and hugged shrek.

vanessa was watching netflix and crying alone.

**day 3**

“let’s move in together when we get back to honey city!” barry shouted excitedly, showing shrek a map of his city.

“anything for you, my love.” murmured shrek, planting a kiss on barry’s neck.

vanessa began to regret all her life’s choices.

**day 4**

“let’s gooo!” barry said excitedly, having packed everything of importance in shrek’s house.

shrek carried a huge backpack and he followed barry quickly out of the house, not even looking back.

vanessa followed closely behind, trying not to fall off the steep mountain.

on april 10th they finally reached honey city. two days later they were getting married.

barry had chosen vanessa as his right hand woman, while shrek had chosen an old friend called donkey. bee was overjoyed when he saw that donkey was also a ‘monster’ like them and they became good friends instantly.

“the groom and groom may kiss” uttered lord farquad, the priest.

barry and shrek kissed softly and their friends cheered loudly.

“i love you shrek.” he murmured quietly as soon as they had pronounced their vows.

“me too barry.” shrek whispered with a small smile.

vanessa explained all her problems while drunk to donkey, and they began to date sometime later. shrek and barry stayed strong for 50 years. every april 5th they’d go to swamp peak and remember the day they’d first met.

end.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry you had to read this!!   
> hope you enjoyed it a bit


End file.
